Klaus's Daughter
by Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen
Summary: Ever wondered, why Kathrine was on the run from Klaus. Well it has something to with the fact that he got her pregnant with a baby girl, that was taken from them forcibly from them. Now she's come to Mystic Falls with Questions, Will she get the Answers she so desires or will she get let down or will she find family and the love she never got in forks. Read and find out. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY**

* * *

 **Summery**

 _Ever wondered why Kathrine was on the run from Klaus well_ _it has something to with the fact that he got her pregnant with a baby girl, that she gave up for adoption. Now she's come to Mystic Falls with Questions, Will she get the Answers she so desires or will she get let down or will she find family and the love she never got in forks._

* * *

Bella Swan was furious at Charlie and Renee how could they never tell her.

She was packing her belongings, while ranting inside her head how could Edward do that to her.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _''Hi Edward what are you doing here'' I heard my Father Charlie say to my boyfriend Edward._

 _''I was just wondering if Bella was home and if we could talk'' he replied casually smug, as always._

 _Just then I went downstairs pretending I had no clue he was there ''Bella'' he called like I was a dog ''Yes'' I called back._

 _''Edward's here'' he grumbled when I saw him he was muttering stuff under his breath 'how he was always here' and 'that he's here more than me.'_

 _''Hey Edward what's up'' I said in a bored tone but I was really happy to see him. the stormed back in the house_

 _''Happy Birthday, Bella'' he replied, it was like he was here physically but not mentally._

 _''Edward what's wrong, are you ok, did something happen'' I said beginning to panic_

 _''We have to leave'' he said while avoiding her eyes._

 _''Okay where are we going'' she replied with a smile oh how foolish._

 _he didn't respond right away, my smile faltered a bit._

 _''Um... Bella I think you misunderstood Your not coming, we don't want you anymore'' he replied with no emotion._

 _''Excuse me'' I replied at a loss for words._

 _''What don't you understand WE...DON'T...WANT...YOU...ANYMORE are that stupid you foolish Human'' he said harshly._

 _''YOU WILL REGRET THIS SOMEDAY, I SOMLENLY SWEAR YOU WILL'' she screamed at him then she stormed in the house._

 _''Whoa what happened out there Bells'' he asked concern evident in his voice._

 _''Nothing Dad I'll tell you over dinner, what do you want to eat'' she said trying to get her mind off Edward._

 _''Well I think we'll just get take-out tonight I got something I want to talk to you about, k Bells'' he said awkwardly._

 _''Sure dad I'll order it''_

 _just as the food arrived he dropped the bomb._

* * *

 _''Now you know Bells that I love you and that you will always be my little girl right'' he said trying not to cry._

 _''Yes dad I know now what are you trying to say'' she said irritation evident I her voice._

 _''Your...Your adopted Bells'' he said the tears coming free ''Your real name is..._

* * *

 **A/N hahahahahahahahaha little cliff hanger can any of you guys guess her real name is or who her little love interest is hope you enjoyed the first chapter chai.**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

 **RECAP**

 _''Your...Your adopted Bells'' he said the tears coming free ''Your real name is..._

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 _''I'M WHAT YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS'' (Enter Sirius Black saying ''no I'm Sirius'' sorry about that) she yelled._

 _''I'm telling you the truth Bells, me and Renee couldn't have kids so we adopted you and we agreed we would tell you when you were ready. he said still crying._

 _''I CAN'T BELIVE YOU GUYS DIDN'T TELL ME, I'M ALMOST 16 I THINK I COULD HANDLE IT. she said fuming._

 _''I didn't want to lose you Bells, I'm sorry'' he said trying to compose himself._

 _''What's my real name, and who are my parents'' she demanded._

 _''your real name is Lilah Allura Petrova - Mikaelson, now are you sure you want to know your parents names. He said crying again._

 _''Yes I'm sure Charlie'' she said as patiently as she could._

 _''I can tell you where there address and their names, are you sure Bella'' he said not wanting to let her go._

 _''WILL YOU JUST TELL ME, CHARLIE I'M SURE'' she said yelling at him._

* * *

 _''Ok here's your real birth certificate''_

* * *

 _Mother- Katerina Petrova ( Katherine Pierce )_

 _Father- Niklaus Mikealson ( Klaus )_

 _Name- Lilah Allura Peirce-Mikealson_

* * *

 _''Here's your Adopted one''_

* * *

 _Adoptive Mother- Renee Swan_

 _Adoptive Father- Charlie Swan_

 _Adopted name- Isabella Marie Swan_

* * *

 _"See_ _Bells it's true, I'm sorry but it is" he said still sobbing. Bella was getting Annoyed by the minute._

 _''Do you know where they live'' She said wanting to leave, there was nothing left for her in forks._

 _''Their last know address was Mystic Falls, Virginia, but Bells what are you going to track them down highly unlikely'' he said getting angry that this no good brat that he raised was leaving to go find people that gave her up, Bloody Fool._

 _''Yes'' she said while going upstairs to pack_.

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER**

* * *

 _''Well guess this is goodbye Charlie, thanks for raising me and I'll always love you, you were such a good dad but I got to leave and find my real parents bye'_ _' she said trying to sound happy about getting out of forks, and the memories of Edward, maybe this change is good._

* * *

 **3 HOURS LATER**

* * *

 _She finally arrived in Mystic Falls, she decided to go into the café she saw and asked someone if they knew her parents._

 _So she walked in and asked this guy with slightly orange hair if he knew them._

 _''Excuse me I'm looking for Katerina Petrova and Niklaus Mikealson''_ _she said rather shyly._

 _''I'_ _m Niklaus but please call me Klaus, all my friends do or they would if I had any'' he replied seemingly happy._

 _''I'm...Um...Well_ _this may come as a shock to you and you probably won't believe me so here'' she told him while handing him her birth certificate. Then he looked up smiled and said..._

* * *

 **A/N oooh I'm so good Two chapters up and its only been like two maybe three hours I'm so good hope you enjoy this story and continue to enjoy it _much love_**

 ** _~Bellatrix~_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

 **RECAP**

 _''I'm...Um...Well_ _this may come as a shock to you and you probably won't believe me so here'' she told him while handing him her birth certificate. Then he looked up smiled and said..._

 **THIS TIME**

 _Why isn't he saying anything does he not want me, or maybe they have other kids what if she's dead..._

 _''Tyler'' he yelled breaking my train of worry ''Can you please go find, Katerina for me there is someone I want her to meet.''_

 _''Sure, but may I ask who it is'' he said not trusting the sweet voice Klaus was using he even said please, total distrust._

 _''Tell her Our Daughter's home'' he said never taking his eyes or smile off of her. ''Sure thing Klaus'' he said wanting to know how this turns out._

 _Just then Alaric Saltzman and Damon Salvatore walked into the grill._

 _''Lilah, why don't you go get us some drinks, while we wait for your Mother to arrive.'' he replied with love in his voice._

 _''Sure, but um what do I call you'' she replied with half love, half confusion in her voice._

 _''Well, Love what do you feel comfortable with, you can call me Klaus, Father or now this is just my wishful thinking maybe_

 _Daddy.'' he said the last word with so much hopefulness it almost killed her._

 _''Ok Daddy, I'll get the drinks'' she replied leaving before she could see the tear that escaped his eye._

 _He smiled to himself and called over Damon, who was just telling Alaric to get there shots._

 _''Hello Damon, what are you up to this fine day'' he said unusually happy, in Damon's eyes._

 _"Nothing Klaus, Why are so you so happy'' he said with his usually Damon smugness, but confusion was evident in his voice._

 _Just then Katherine stormed in with Tyler following behind her "Where is My Daughter Klaus'' she demanded,_

 _"Hello to you to Katerina, and OUR Daughter is getting drinks here she comes now.'' he replied getting angry, she was the one who said to trust the Bennett witch 16 years ago, it was her fault their relationship ended and that their little girl his world was taken._

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter next chapter Bella gets the full backstory and from now on I will be calling her Lilah hope your looking forward to the next chapter it will be up later tonight, thank you to all those who are favouring, reviewing and just reading my story love you all.**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N DISCLAMIOR I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _"Hello to you to Katerina, and OUR Daughter is getting drinks here she comes now.'' he replied getting angry, she was the one who said to trust the Bennett witch 16 years ago, it was her fault that our relationship ended and that our little girl, MY world was taken._

* * *

 ***THIS TIME***

* * *

 ***KLAUS'S POV**

* * *

 _I see my daughter coming back with three drinks, I told her to get one extra for her 'Darling' mother._

 _''Lilah, Love'' I stared when she sat down ''This is your Mother, Katerina Petrova'' I said with so much disdain in voice._

 _''Oh hello Mother'' my lovely Lilah responds going into a hug with Kathrine._

 _I wonder though why she called her Mother and not Mommy like she called me Daddy, well I did ask her to, but point aside._

 _''Oh my beautiful angel, your all grown up'' she sobbed into Lilah's arms._

 _''Um not to interrupt what is going on here'' Damon asks honestly, I forgot he was here and that we were in a public setting._

 _''Uh why don't we go somewhere a little more privet, I'm sure Lilah has some questions, Katerina'' I said trying to pry her off my daughter, oops I mean our daughter. I thought to myself._

 _''Of course, Sorry Lilah, alright Klaus where should we go'' Katerina asked me, but then before I could answer Damon butted in._

 _''You could use my house, for your chat'' Damon offered us, probably wanting to know what's going on._

 _Just then I noticed that he is still looking at my baby girl's eyes strangely._

 _Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and right then and there I knew what this meant._

 _HE BETTER NOT HAVE, I WILL KILL HIM, I JUST GOT MY BABY GIRL BACK, AND HE WIILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME._

 _''Sure, thanks a lot mate, Oh and Damon I'll need a word with you later, alright mate'' I said trying to sound calm._

 _''Alright Klaus, but can me an Alaric hear the story also'' it wasn't a question, more so a demanded._

 _''why not'' I say knowing it was a demanded more likely than a question._

* * *

 ***TIME SKIP***

* * *

 ***AT SALVATORE MANOR***

* * *

 ***LILAH POV***

* * *

 _We finally arrived at the manor, I can't wait to get to know my parents, they are both so good looking, and so young, I wonder._

 _''Lilah, my dear sweet daughter, what would you like to know first'' my daddy asked me, while my Mother almost started to cry, again._

 _''Um what does my full name mean.'' I asked my parents, quite shyly I might add._

 _''Well love, Lilah means Lovelorn, seductive and night beauty.'' Daddy replied I think he chose my first name._

 _''And your second name Allura means allure and attraction'' Mother replied guess she chose that one._

 _''For your last name we wanted you to have a name from both of us that why you have your Mother's maiden name Petrova, and my last name_ _Mikealson.'' replied Daddy._

 _''Oh and baby girl there's something we have to tell you'' Mom started off awkwardly trying to signal to Daddy to take over._

 _''Mainly everyone in this room, sweetheart is a vampire, well your Mother and Damon over there are, me I'm a hybrid, half wolf half vampire and Alaric is a history teacher at the high school you will be going to, and when you turn 18 you will turn into a hybrid also.'' Daddy finished. but Alaric had something to say._

 _''I'm not just a history teacher I'm also a vampire hunter but don't worry I wont harm you when you turn, I promise''_

 _I had more questions and I was just about to ask one, but I got caught up stating at the guy, I think father said his name was Damon._

* * *

 ***DOOR OPENS***

* * *

 ***ONE PERSON ENTERS***

* * *

 ***DOOR SHUTS***

* * *

 ***KLAUS POV***

* * *

 _In walks Elena Gilbert great, just great the snobbiest person alive._

 _''Damon what the heck are Klaus and Katherine doing here, they are the enemy, and who is this'' she demanded to know as I said before SNOBBY._

 _''Who are you, and what are you doing here'' she demanded again to my angel after Damon didn't answer her question still lost in each other's eyes._

 _''Elena why don't you come back some other time Stephen isn't here'' the history teacher told her and she pouted._

 _''But who said I didn't want to hang out with Damon, we all know he's in love with me, so what do you say Damon wanna have some fun tonight'' she said trying to sound hot._

 _''Elena no one wants you here please leave, we're busy, and sorry to say this I kind of hate you so bye now'' Damon said as calmly as he could._

 _''Doing what'' she demanded to Damon who looked liked he wanted to rip her head off, I mean who wouldn't._

 _''Anything but listening to you now leave, Elena NOW'' Damon DEMANDED her, it was really quite funny. watching him be mad at the doppelganger._

 _''Why because you got a new toy Damon, I bet she'll be dead by tomorrow.'' Elena replied with venom in her voice_

 _''Listen here Doppelganger and listen good.'' I said to her trying not to anger myself._

 _''You better leave and stay AWAY from my Daughter, also I would stop trying to cheat on Stephen, if I were you''_

 _Thank god I wasn't though how can her friends stand her. Honestly I feel kind of bad now._

 _Truth be told this girl is more self-centered then Katerina or myself PUT TOGETHER._

 _''Fine but this isn't over. she said trying not to sound defeated._

 _Then she walked over to my little princess and said._

 _''And YOU this all YOUR fault, you better watch your back.'' she threatened my sweet little angel._

 _''ELENA LEAVE NOW, AND DONT COME BACK'' Damon shouted at her, looking like he could Murder the Doppelganger right here, right know._

 _Then she stormed out pouting._

 _'_ _'Now angel any questions'' I asked her, but before she could answer we finally heard._

* * *

 ***DOOR OPEN***

* * *

 ***ONE PERSON LEAVES***

* * *

 ***DOOR SHUTS***

* * *

 ***LILAH POV***

* * *

Finally that girl left, she sounded so self-centered even more than Alice was, oh how I hate the Cullen's.

 _''Yes Daddy I have one question, didn't you guys want me why was I put up for adoption'' I asked trying to keep the tears at bay._

 _''Oh yes baby we wanted you, you were our WHOLE world we were devastated but you must know love, you were forcibly taken from us 14 years ago. By a witch you see me an your Mother wanted to have a night out on the town with our friends, so we got one of our trusted friends Baily Bennett a very powerful witch but she ended up kidnapping you probably thinking me and your Mother were unfit parents but we loved you. I guess she put you under a glamor charm and put you up for adoption. When we came back your Mother broke down in tears because we thought we would never see you again and I blamed her for trusting the witch we searched for 5 years but we gave up, but we never gave up hope that you would come back love._

 _Daddy responds to my question, tears running down his face so I grabbed my parents into a group hug and whispered_

 _''mommy, daddy.''_

 _After about 5 minutes our hug broke apart and me and mother went upstairs to get ourselves ready for bed while Daddy and Damon talked._

 ***DAMON POV***

 _''Now listen Damon I saw the way you were looking at my daughter, and I Don't really approve of it but, I have no say in the matter so I give you my blessing to court my daughter'' wow I totally did not expect Klaus to be cool with this, but I guess he's so cool because he went though the same thing with Katherine and still going though this._

 _Because me and Lilah are_...

 **A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA I got you with a cliff-hanger hope you all enjoyed this chapter just remember this story will be either 20-25 chapters or more that 30 depends R &R**

 **Also I just updated this and there will be another chapter up tonight or at like tomorrow.**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 ***CHAPTER 5***

* * *

 ***RECAP***

* * *

 _Because me and Lilah are_...

* * *

 ***THIS TIME***

* * *

 ***BELLA** **POV***

* * *

 _I awoke to smell of eggs, bacon, toast ans pancakes I qiuckly got out of bed showered, and got dressed._

 _Today I was wearing Black tights, a Blood red halter top and Black pumps to complete my outfit._

 _I walked down the stairs surprised to see more people especially that Elena girl, sitting there with some other guy._

 _''Oh your awake princess, what would you like'' as soon as daddy said that every person in that room looked at me._

 _''Um, anything's fine but I thought vampires couldn't eat'' I said accidently letting that slip out._

 _I got my plate of some bacon and eggs with pancakes on the side, I sat down to eat and then someone said._

 _''What do you know about vampires, foolish girl' Elena sneered at the at me and at that I just wanted hit her so hard._

 _''Well before I found my parents'' I paused to motion towards Katherine and Klaus, everyone looked really shocked expect for Alaric and Damon._

 _''I was involved with a vampire family, named the Cullen's'' I told them._

 _''WHAT, DO YOU MEAN THE CULLEN'S WHICH ONE WERE YOU INVOLVED WITH'' Daddy shouted, he looked a little mad._

 _''I was with Edward, why Daddy do you know them'' I asked a little confused._

 _''Yes, those glittering fairy's destroyed my family'' Daddy told me like he was thousand of miles away._

 _''Don't worry, I hate them after what did to me.''_

 _I replied wanting to tell them, and wanting to learn about the different kinds of vamps._

 _''What did they do baby girl'' Momma asked curiously, and I was about to tell them everything, but then I remembered everyone else._

* * *

 _''Can we talk later when have less of an audience Momma I promise I'll tell you'' I told her hoping she agreed._

 _''Alright sweetheart, so what are you planning today Lilah'' she asked me._

 _''Well Momma I was thinking of exploring Mystic Falls, what do you think'' I said really hoping they let me._

 _''Of course baby girl, you can go'' I felt a but coming ''but'' there it is ''you have to have Damon with you, is that alright''_

 _Daddy asked me._

 _''Sure Damon can come I've kinda been feeling this weird pull towards him Daddy, it sorta pains me to be away from him for to long, what's happening do you know Daddy'' I asked panicking slightly._

 _''Well Lilah, we wanted to tell you after you got to know him better, but.'' he paused ''What do you know about Vampire mates dear'' he asked me, kinda off topic._

 _''Not much Daddy why'' I replied to him confused._

 _''Because love, that's what you and Damon are'' at this Elena's head snapped up._

 _''WHAT HE CAN NOT BE HER SOULMATE I FORBID IT. HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE, AND FOLLOW ME AROUND AND SHOWER ME IN GIFTS AND BE MINE NOT HERS'' Elena screamed bloody murder, which is what she'll probably get after this little outburst._

 _I smirked to myself at that thought._

 _''Um Elena'' I sneered ''Don't you have a boyfriend, sitting beside you''_

 _''Yeah what's it to you Hybrid'' she sneered back at me._

 _''Nothing DOPPELGANGER, just I think he wants to talk to you'' I sneered right back hitting where it hurts._

* * *

 ***DOOR OPENS***

* * *

 ***TWO PEOPLE LEAVE***

* * *

 ***DOOR SHUTS***

* * *

 _After they left, it got really quiet._

 _''Um Lilah can we talk about..._

* * *

 **A/N HAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH another one I'm sorry I promise I'll make up to you guys by posting two more chapters before Saturday. what was your faviorte part hope you enjoyed it. R &R.**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _After they left, it got really quiet._

 _''Um Lilah can we talk about..._

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

* * *

 _''Um Lilah can we talk about... You know what just happened'' Damon asked me slightly nervous._

 _''Sure, is that ok Daddy?'' I asked my father._

 _''Yes that's fine, love just be back before, diner were going out, and yes'' he said before I said anything ''Damon can come''_

 _How did he know what I was thinking._

* * *

 **AT THE PARK**

* * *

 _''So Damon, what should we talk about first?'' I asked him, wondering if he was as nervous as me._

 _''Um maybe start with, why you searched for your birth parents?'' Damon replied to my question._

 _I wonder if I should tell him about the Cullen's_

 _''Well as I said before, before I found out I was friends with this family the Cullen's I was dating their boy, Edward'' I paused trying to calm myself down._

 _''They were vampires'' Damon inhaled sharply._

 _''I thought they were my family, but I guess not, not after what he did to me.'' I told him keeping the tears in._

 _''What did he do to you'' Damon said trying not to scare his mate._

 _''Damon calm down, ok I'm alright and I'm not hurt, alright'' I said trying to calm him down._

 _''I'm sorry Bella, its just your so important to me, already I mean it'' he told me with so much emotion in his voice, it pained me._

 _''I know Damon, I know I care for you to, don't worry you'll never lose me I promise, ok now can I continue'' I asked him._

 _''Yes, dear I promise I won't interrupted'' he replied to my question._

 _''Ok as I was saying their boy Edward and me were dating'' Damon growled ''we were dating for three years and but one day he said he wanted to talk so we went outside and he told me they had to leave and the time I thought he meant me to but he told that I was basically just a pet and a foolish human as well as stupid, well long story short, Charlie my adoptive father told me I was you know adopted so I demanded he tell me everything he knows about them and here I am Damon'' I told him finally crying the tears that needed to be shed._

 _''Hey now love you are perfect, alright you are perfect for me, you are not foolish, you are defiantly not a pet and I will never hate you. And I will never leave you. You have my word''_

 _He told me and I almost cried. with how sincere he sounded_

 _''That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Damon, you are so sweet'' I replied to him still crying, I couldn't help it._

 _''Well I promise that you will never have to go through that again, no matter what.'' he told me never missing a beat_

 _we were about to head back, when a question popped into my head._

 _''Wait Damon'' he stopped ''What are we'' he looked confused ''I mean are we boyfriend-girlfriend, or do you have feelings for that Elena chick, she did say you were in love her'' I asked him hoping it was the first._

 _''Well love'' he said putting his arms around my waist ''We can be anything you want, but I would prefer you to be my Girlfriend what do you say love'' he asked me in such a cute way I almost died._

 _''And as for Elena'' he continued ''There was and never will be anything between us, promise'' he finished_

 _''I would love to be your girlfriend, and Damon from earlier my name is Lilah got it'' I told him teasingly_

 _''Well I need a nickname for you, something only I can call you'' he said to me._

 _''What about Ally my middle name is Allura so you can call me Ally, and you don't have to worry about anyone else calling me that Daddy seems to like calling me Love and Momma calls me Sweetheart, so Ally is your nickname that only you can use for me, I promise'' I told him._

 _''Well ok Ally, wait what will you call me'' he asked confused._

 _''Well I'll call you Love most of the time got it, love'' I told him._

 _Just then he looked at his watch and noticed the time._

''Oh crap Ally, it's 5:30 we gotta go'' he told me.

So we intertwined our hands and started the journey home.

* * *

 **BACK AT SALVATORE MANOR**

* * *

 _I was surprised when Damon suddenly stopped in the middle of the sidewalk with a scowl on his handsome face._

 _''What's wrong love?'' I asked him._

 _''I smell a vampire, but its like a different kind of one though, it's coming from the house'' he told me and me being me feared for the worst I mean with my track-recorded with vamps you never know what could happen._

 _''Get into my arms'' he commanded me in a soft voice._

 _''What do you mean?'' I asked him very confused._

 _''Love, let me pick you and carry you so we can get there quicker, alright'' he asked me._

 _''Ok, lets go'' I got into his arms and he speed into the living room my mouth dropped when I saw who was there._

 _It was the Cullen's._

 _''Get me outta here, Damon please'' I pleaded to my boyfriend almost starting to sob._

 _''Why are they here, Daddy'' I asked him with tears in my eyes and he just walked up to me._

 _''Love, they just showed up and are demanding to speak with you'' he told me with a frown also on his face._

 _''Momma, Daddy, Damon don't leave me alone with these people please'' I pleaded to them._

 _Just then Edward got up and said..._

* * *

 **A/N Well another chapter done the next should be up by tonight, I promise tell me what you liked about this chapter also I know I say this a lot but thank you to everyone. FWI sorry for the cliff-hanger**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _Just then Edward got up and said..._

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 **LILAH POV**

* * *

 _Just then Edward got up and said._

 _''Hello Bella, long time no see'' he said going to attempt hugging me. Until Damon put his arms from behind me around my waist and growled possessively ._

 _''Who are you and why are your hands around my mate?'' Edward asked Damon. Big mistake._

 _''Excuse me, what do you mean your mate, I think she's MINE'_ _' Damon replied getting angry now._

* * *

 **DAMON POV**

* * *

 _So this guy comes in claming my mate, my girlfriend is HIS MATE, I don't think so._

 _''Edward your not my mate, Damon is'' Ally told him, he better listen to her or things are about to get ugly._

 _''Yes I am why do you think I'm here Bella, also I have some questions for you'' he told her, he better back off pal._

 _Just then Klaus started talking._

 _''Stop talking to my daughter that way, Carlisle control your 'son' or else I'm gonna give Damon over there'' I waved ''permission to rip apart your whole family'' he told the really blonde dude._

 _''Listen here, and listen good she is MINE and only MINE got that'' the Edward guy said such a fool._

 _But before I could open my mouth I got interrupted again but by Ally so I could live with that._

 _''listen Edward we were NOT mates alright, now leave after what you did to me your lucky I'm letting you live'' She said with her voice deathly calm._

 _''I know you still love me Bella, but alas time for questions'' he said I tightened my hold on Ally._

 _Before he could ask I interrupted him._

 _''WHAT DON'T YOU GET SHE IS MINE SHE WILL ALWAYS BE MINE NEVER YOURS GOT THAT, NEVER SHE IS MY MATE MY LOVE MY LIFE'' Damon shouted at Edward._

 _''Just ask your stupid questions Pixie boy, and do it before I dismember you slowly and painfully'' Damon threatened Edward again._

 _Edward just stared for a moment but then asked._

 _''Why did you leave forks, I left you there to have a normal life, and also why are you calling those Momma and Daddy?'' he asked my Girl, but I decided to answer but once again I was beat to it by Ally._

 _''Ok I'll answer I left forks to find my real parents, and I'm calling the my parents their names because their my parents, got Edward'' she responded with no emotion in her voice whatsoever._

 _''Listen, fairy she's mine alright now I could give you a painful death or get my buddy Alaric, he's a vampire hunter and have him torture you to death, your choice'' I told him almost losing my temper._

 _''Now, now Damon'' Ally said ''calm down it's alright ok, I'm fine'' She told me._

 _''Now'' she continued ''Edward I would appreciate it very much if you could leave, now'' she told him._

 _Just then._

* * *

 **DOOR OPEN**

* * *

 **FOUR PEOPLE ENTER**

* * *

 **DOOR SHUTS**

* * *

 _''Who is that hottie'' Elena exclaimed looking at Edward really my brother was right there._

 _''Um Elena'' Stephen called her over to where he was instead of flirting with pixie boy over there._

 _''I'm breaking up with you'' he told her bluntly._

 _''THIS IS ALL YOUR FALUT'' she pointed at Ally when she said that, honestly is she that stupid and shallow._

 _''No it's because you flirt with every guy you come within 50 feet of, and you tried to sleep with my brother so that's why.'' he told her with no emotion._

 _''Fine I'll just get with Edward, He'll want me'' she said with determation in her voice._

* * *

 **LILAH POV**

* * *

 _I was so full but I still had some fries left oh well, just then Elena ugh and Edward double ugh came in hand and hand._

 _''I'm dating your ex hahaha'' she said acting like she won the lottery._

 _''Pretty good, but I see you like other peoples sloppy seconds in that case I'm done with my fries do you want the rest'' I smirked at her while everyone else in the room busted with laughter._

* * *

 **A/N Another one in the same day not even four hours apart yea I'm that good hope you enjoyed. R &R.**

 **Lots Of Love**

 **~Bellatrix-The-Slytherin-Queen~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _''Pretty good, but I see you like other peoples sloppy seconds in that case I'm done with my fries do you want the rest'' I smirked at her while everyone else in the room busted with laughter._

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 **LILAH POV**

* * *

 _Just then Damon walked up to me, he sometimes reminded me of Jacob._

 _''You ok Ally, I know it must be hard for you'' Damon asked me, I love the way he worries over me._

 _''I'm fine, love'' I tell him then turn to the rest of the Cullen's. ''Why did you come?'' I ask them._

 _''Well, Bella the Volturi heard, that you ran away'' I stopped him right there._

 _''Um, Carlisle, I didn't run away. Your son left me in the woods, saying you guys were leaving, and didn't want me anymore.''_

 _I told him, trying to keep myself from shouting._

 _''Bella, are you sure?'' Carlisle asked me, maybe I judged him to quickly maybe I should just hate Alice and Edward, they are the ones who hurt me._

 _''Yes, Carlisle I'm very sure, I'm sorry'' I replied to him, I could see the hurt in his eyes when I said it was true._

 _''Edward, why did you to that to her.'' Jasper asked him, I could feel he was trying to keep everyone calm._

 _What people don't know is that me, Jasper and Emmet were really close, so were me and Rose we just acted like we hated each other._

 _''Why would you care Jasper, you didn't even know her that well.'' Alice asked him._

 _oh how I wish to kill her._

 _''Actually Alice, I know her very well, so does Emmet, and so does Rose, way more than you and Edward.''_

 _He replied to her his voice deathly calm, no hint of amusement on his face._

 _''Excuse me, can you all get the hell outta my house, your upsetting my mate, also if you don't leave now, pixie boy, I'll give the slowest most painful death, ever, and that's a promise and a threat.''_

 _Damon said to the Cullen's, he really does care about me._

 _''Wait, can Em, Jazz and Rose stay, please love'' I asked/begged Damon, hoping he says yes._

 _''Of course baby, but the rest have to leave'' he told me._

 _''THIS IS NOT OVER, YOU ARE TRYING TO STAEL MY MATE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT.'' Alice yelled at me._

* * *

 _It all happened so fast, but the next thing I knew, I saw red..._

* * *

 **A/N IM SO SORRY I FORGOT THE PASSWORD AND THEN WHEN I GOT THE PASSWORD I COULDN'T FINF THE FILES, I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE.**

 **LOTS OF LOVE** **BELLA**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN GLEE I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _''THIS IS NOT OVER, YOU ARE TRYING TO STAEL MY MATE AND I WILL NOT ALLOW IT.'' Alice yelled at me._

* * *

 _It all happened so fast, but the next thing I knew, I saw red..._

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 **LILAH POV**

* * *

 _HOW DARE SHE._

 _That's the only thought that was going through my mind._

 _HOW DARE SHE._

 _''Bella, that's quite enough, '' Edward said trying to pry me off of Alice, how wrong he was to do that._

 _Alice finally got me off, took her long enough_

 _''What the hell was that for Bella'' Alice demanded in her high pitch voice._

 _''You accused me of trying to sleeping with Japer, and trying to steal him from you, when I am perfectly happy with Damon.''_

 _I told her, one of these days, just one of them, I'll show her who she messed with, her and Edward._

 _''Excuse me, HYBRID stop talking to her like that, or I'll get Stephen to kill you'' the doppelganger said to me with a smirk on her face, honestly how stupid is she._

 _''Elena, I'm killing anyone, god your so stupid, WE BROKE UP'' he yelled the last part, it was quite funny as daddy said._

 _''Listen mate'' Daddy began ''You glittering fairies have hurt my family before, and I'll be dammed if I let you do it again''_

 _daddy said, I hope he never gets this angry at me._

 _''I'm sorry for the pain we've caused, Niklaus to your daughter and you and your siblings so long ago'' he paused looking down._

 _''But Bella, you must come with us, the Volturi is getting impatient'' he finished._

 _''Carlisle, the Volturi is not my concern anymore, I'm gonna change in two years, without the use of venom, or whatever you guys were gonna use, if that is if you were gonna change me?''_

 _I finish, I looked at the clock, it was 11:00 PM_

 _''Look, I'm still human , and right now I'm a tired human, so I'm going to sleep''_

 _I pause._

 _''And when I wake up, Carlisle can you and your family please be gone''_

 _''But Bella this could mean death for my family, don't you care, please help us'' he pleaded to me._

 _''I think its time you leave'' momma said to them with venom in her voice._

 _''I'll call you guys in the morning Rose, ok?'' I ask her, hoping were still a family._

 _''Of course Bells, of course three love you, and we don't wanna lose you''_

 _Rose told me, that just made me so happy._

* * *

 **DOOR OPENS**

* * *

 **CULLEN'S LEAVE**

* * *

 **DOOR CLOSES**

* * *

 _''Lets go to bed Ally, its been quite the day for you''_

 _Damon asked me._

 _''Sure love, just let me say goodnight, to my parents'' I tell him._

 _I walk up to my father, ''Goodnight daddy, love you'' ''Night princess, sweet dreams'' Daddy replies to me._

 _then I walk up to my mother ''Goodnight Momma, love you'' ''Night baby girl, love u to'' she responds hugging me tightly like daddy did._

 _''Wait before you go sweetheart, just know that you have to wake up early tomorrow, were gonna show you our house, and your gonna meet your aunt and uncle''_

 _Daddy informs me, I cant wait._

 _''ok daddy well, goodnight everyone else.''_

 _I say as me and Damon make our way to his room._

 _And as my face finally hits the pillow, I'm out cold, the last thing I hear is._

 _''Goodnight Ally, I love you''_

* * *

 **A/N HEY GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER, TOLD YOU GUYS I WOULDN'T LET YOU GUYS WAIT THAT LONG, NEXT CHAPTER WLL BE UP SOON, PM ME IF YOU WANT A TWIST TO HAPPEN R &R**

 **LOTS OF LOVE**

 **BELLA :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N DISCLAMIOR** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I'M DOING THIS OUT OF FUN AND BOREDEM I OWN THE PLOT AND MOST CHARCTARS ARE OOC ALSO AU THATS ALL ENJOY.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

* * *

 **RECAP**

* * *

 _And as my face finally hits the pillow, I'm out cold, the last thing I hear is._

 _''Goodnight Ally, I love you''_

* * *

 **THIS TIME**

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

* * *

 _I woke up really happy, nothing could ruin my mood._

 _Then I looked in the mirror._

 _The girl I saw was not me, she was insanely pretty, no pretty doesn't even be begin to describe her, she was beautiful_ _._

 _I screamed._

* * *

 **DAMON POV**

* * *

 _I awoke to screaming._

 _My first thought was._

 _Is my mate ok._

 _My second thought was_

 _Kill whoever or whatever hurt her._

* * *

 **KLUAS POV**

* * *

 _I finally passed out, just to be woken up an hour later by my daughter screaming._

 _What the bloody hell was going on._

 _If Damon hurt her, I will kill him._

 _Then I remembered the favor I asked the Bennett witch for, can't believe she helped us._

* * *

 **KATHRINE POV**

* * *

 _Klaus stole the blankets._

 _Again, so I had to wake up._

 _Then I heard it._

 _My daughter, screaming bloody murder._

 _I guess the witch did it for us._

* * *

 **ALARIC POV**

* * *

 _I walked into house, and the first thing I heard was a scream._

 _My first thought was it was Katherine, but then, I remembered Lilah._

 _What the hell did Damon do._

 _This time._

* * *

 **BELLA POV**

* * *

 _Everyone came rushing into the bathroom._

 _''Love, what happened'' Daddy asked me_

 _''Look at me, that's what happened Daddy'' I said still shocked_

 _''Omg god, she actually did it for us, Katerina'' Daddy said to Momma._

 _''I didn't think she would, Klaus'' Momma said back._

 _''Can someone please tell me, what's going on, and why do I look so, so ,so beautiful'' I asked them/pleaded to them._

 _''Ally, you've always been beautiful '' Damon told me, I really did love him._

 _but what I saw I the mirror was breathtaking._

 _I looked exactly like my mother, but I had my fathers bright blue eyes._

 _''Listen sweetie'' my mother began '' why don't you get dressed and we'll go to our house, and then I'll take you shopping'' she paused looking nervous but hopeful ''What do you say?''_

 _she asked me with as much hope in her voice as dads was when we first met, I couldn't tell her no._

 _''Sure mom, we can go shopping, it should be fun'' I told her with a smile on my face._

 _''Ok, lets go'' Dad said ''And yes, before you ask Damon can come to the house'' he finished with a smile on his face._

 _''Stop that'' I said._

* * *

 **A/N SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT AND LATE, I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

 **I can't believe it chapter ten, this story will probably be about 20-25 chapters. I'm really thankful to everyone reading, reviewing my story I hope you all will continue to enjoy it.**

 **XOXO**

 **BELLATRIX**


	11. Chapter 11

A./N DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR TWILIGHT I OWN THE PLOT THAT IS ALL AND MOST CHARACTER ARE OOC AND ALSO AU THAT'S ALL ENJOY.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

* * *

RECAP

* * *

"Ok let's go" dad said "And yes before you ask Damon can come to the house" he finished with a smile on his face.

"Stop that" I said laughing a little.

THIS TIME

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

As we reach the house I let out a small gasp, this house is beautiful. 

"Like what you see Love?" Daddy asked me with a smirk on his face. 

"It's a beautiful house, I have a question before we go in though" I ask hesitating a little bit. 

"What's that sweetheart?" Momma asked a little confused. 

"Do you think my aunt and uncle will like me? What if they don't?" I ask getting more and more paranoid by the second, oh god please like me! 

"Of course, they'll like you Ally, who wouldn't" Damon finished sweetly, god how is it that he is so kind! 

"Why are you worrying so much Love, it will be fine I promise" Just as Daddy finished his sentence the door flew open and one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen was standing there. 

"Is this her Nicklaus" The beautiful blond said in a voice that walked along the edge of a sob. 

"Yes, it is Rebekah, Lilah darling this is your aunt Rebekah" Daddy told me, wow back in forks I never thought I could be related to people who get mistaken for supermodels. 

"Oh, my little niece, you're so pretty" My aunt said admiring me. 

"Alright Rebekah stop hogging our niece" I hear a voice say from behind auntie Rebekah. 

"Calm down Elijah, there's enough time in the day for us both" she replied back to the well-dressed man. 

That must be the uncle Daddy was talking about, wow how are all these people so beautiful. 

I think even Rose would lose some confidence standing in this room. 

"Hello Lilah I am your uncle Elijah, it is such an honor to meet you" he concluded with a smile. 

These people speak such good English I wonder how old they are? 

"Alright it's time for lunch" Auntie Rebekah called to all of us.

* * *

 **ELIJAH POV**

* * *

I Never thought this could happen, never in all my years of existing did I ever think that my dear brother would ever find happiness again.

* * *

 **REBEKAH POV**

* * *

 _Wow, when Klaus and Kathrine first told me she was pregnant I thought it was a joke, I thought they weren't going to be good parents, but just seeing them_

 _with their daughter, seeing how much they care for her, even in the simplest things they say, I know I was wrong._

* * *

 **DAMON POV**

* * *

 _Wow I never thought Malibu Barbie could actually smile or be happy, even Elijah doesn't look as depressed as he normally does. See I knew my Mate was_ _special_

* * *

 **KATHRINE POV**

* * *

 _My little girl, finally surrounded by her true family, I just wish she could've met my mother, they would have loved each-other._

* * *

 **KLAUS POV**

* * *

 _This i must say has been the greatest day, Elijah actually looks happy meeting Lilah so does Rebekah, I remember how upset Elijah was when she was taken  
he must be bloody delighted to have her back, I know me and Katrina are._

* * *

 **A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING FOR MY CHAPTER I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I'M SORRY I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING THIS STORY AND BACK IN THE RHYTHM OF IT AS ALWAYS LOVE TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READ/LIKE/FAVORITE/REVIEW MY STORIES.**

 **XOXOXOXO**

 **Bellatrix**

 _sh my mother were still here, or at least any of my family members_


End file.
